We propose to utilize our large interstitial cystitis (IC) patient population to provide historical and clinical data, urine, serum and biopsy samples for a centralized depository of patient materials and a database. We currently see 135-145 new, symptomatic IC patients per year. These patients will provide the source of specimens. After eleven years of continued experience investigating and treating IC at UCSD, we have developed methods to obtain (via questionnaire) and analyze epidemiological and historical data. We have in the past 18 months accrued over 100 sets of patient materials which include the historical and clinical data, as well as, serum, urine, and biopsy specimens (fixed and cryo-preserved). These specimens have been shared with 5 other medical centers. The collaborative efforts with other centers has further helped in the development of techniques for storing data, retrieving and shipping pathological samples from IC patients for research purposes.